


Gioco di ombre

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:05:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/10clamp.html">10_clamp, 2. Figures dancing gracefully.</a></p><p>Seishiro si svegliò immerso nel buio, intontito dal sonno</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gioco di ombre

Seishiro si svegliò immerso nel buio, intontito dal sonno. Fuori faceva freddo e perciò si riavvolse meglio nella spessa trapunta del futon; nello stendersi su un fianco, si accorse che c’era una fioca luce al di là dello shoji che divideva la sua stanza da quella della madre: poteva vedere Setsuka muoversi, come un’ombra cinese, oltre quella sottile parete di carta di riso.

Se fosse stato più sveglio avrebbe capito che si stava vestendo, ma in quello stato di delizioso dormiveglia riusciva a vedere solo quell’esile figura muoversi lentamente, come se danzasse sul fioco sfondo luminoso di una lampada: le lunghe maniche del kimono, la fascia interminabile dell’obi, che si avvolgeva come una spira e sbocciava sulla schiena come un fiore, la folta chioma sciolta, tutto ondeggiava armonioso come ali di farfalla fatte di ombra, come passi di una danza seducente ed innocente allo stesso tempo, che cullava i suoi sensi con un’immagine di placida bellezza. Rimase ad osservare quelle piccole mani, che annodavano con cura lacci, cordoni e fermagli, esili come i rametti più sottili di un ciliegio, talmente fini che la luce soffusa della lampada gliene rimandava un alone chiarissimo, quasi non avessero consistenza, finché non si riaddormentò.


End file.
